ATLA::Old Friends and Loud Getaways
by StarbucksChristmasInACup
Summary: The gaang has split up and Zuko is having tons of life stopping problems, he's lonely and wants to bring the gaang back together again, but what happens when some members might never be brought back?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fan fiction so please be nice and also I would appreciate helpful critiques and thoughts on what I should add.**

**~Chapter One~ ~Old Friends and Loud Getaways~**

**~Recommended Misc. - Skyrim Soundtrack Tavern 4**

**My deer hide hood stayed up and shadowed my face, I held a silver tankard loosely with only three fingers of my right hand. My elbows rested on my knees and the firelight gave my whole body a slight yellow glow. No drink was in my glass and my heart stopping gold eyes glared at the firewood as it burned and sparked up every 46 seconds. My, now blackened, brown leather boots seemed already worn away, I guess that's karma for stealing. To my right the sound of muffled voices and laughter rang around the square fire pit. I raised my eyes to see the wooden benches for two filled with three. How annoying, even in a tavern in the middle of who knows where is filled, can't a young man get some peace once and awhile, and I thought the blabbering ladies were enough. I slowly brought my left hand up and massaged the bridge of my nose. I was dizzy and tired. My black and brown hair fell over my brow and tickled my neck at the black. Dragging my fingers over my left cheek I felt the scared and burned skin over my eye and partially over my forehead, such a drag to have to wear a hood because of one burn, what matters how big it was. Suddenly the bang of the taverns huge wooden carved doors sounded and the whole tavern got deadly silent. I pulled my hood further covering my face and turned away as if interested in the large wooden column to my right. It took a second for the cold snowy mountain air to hit my back and cause those inevitable shivers. Clomping iron boots seemed to shake the old plank flooring, which was cracked and broken in some corners. I could almost taste the snow that was tracked inside. Turning around and showing my face would mean certain extermination, I knew too well how to betray someone without a care, but now it comes to bight me back. The six men in iron boots without a doubt would order Alto Wine and a slice of goat cheese, and maybe flirt with the waitress, even if she was the most ugly fat pig you've ever seen. Anything for a good time and maybe a free bed for the night, what slobs our homeland has become. No one had to steal for a mere loaf of crumpling bread, or even a piece. To think that this land thrived on its trade systems and ancient lore and rich history, I might as well be a crazy for thinking it. I vividly remember the freedom I felt of being able to walk the stone streets and casually strike up conversations with the townsfolk and children. Or running around corners and over bridges trying to catch a pretty girl for a kiss or two. Greeting the old woman who sat on an oak wood bench with no back in front of her stone house with the roped straw roof and moss covered window shutters. She would tell you within five feet of her house that she would tell your fortune for a small favor. I being young and naïve would take on the task time after time, and it was always the same one. Going to the center of town where a circle of stone with four short stone bridges was surrounded by rock filled streams, and stand there for five minutes and wait for a horse to walk through and then bring the horse to her and she would gladly tell your fortune. By the way, horses are not allowed in city walls, although me being moronic as I am waited for hours and hours until I died of boredom. It was only until the third day of this sluggish routine till I got the idea of bringing a horse to her house and saying it was from the square. But when I told her, very persuasive, that I'd found her horse, she'd laugh the driest laugh and tell me that no horses were allowed in city walls and I was an idiot. I never tried getting my fortune again and I bet that old women couldn't have told it if she tried. Oh how I wish I could go back to those wondrous carefree times, I didn't have to worry about stealing for livelihood or hiding from my past. As my memories flooded my mind, I had failed to realize that the person next to me was shoving my shoulder for about the hundredth time. I snapped up and looked at the warrior in a horned helmet sitting next to me. The blue eyes and long dirty blonde hair was oily and hanging around his shoulders. It was a disgusting sight, but then I realized his look. He had his eyebrows curved down in concern and was shaking my shoulder. Now fully aware of my surroundings, almost jumped out of my seat and probably would've fallen back into the fire and ect. You can imagine what would've happened, the old domino effect haha. But no I sat and my eyes grew wide as if I saw my own ghost. My best friend, who I haven't seen since I was seven and that was ten years ago, had been hiding in the same place at the same time and sitting right next to me, and I didn't notice. Man is that embarrassing. He kept whispering my name and began to scoot off the bench and tugging me while doing so. **

"Zuko**, now would be a great time for a reunion, but how about we get out of a den of bounty hunters when you are the bounty, eh? " he said in a rough hushed whisper.**

**I stayed silent and tilted my head in confusion then looked around and flinched. **

"**Ye..Yeah how about that, what a concept." I laughed nervously.**

"**Ya think ya old bugger, lets go... like now!" He whispered more urgently.**

"**No!" I harshly whispered back**

"**What! You wanna stay here and wait to be be-headed by these rotten bandits, not to mention those six soldiers in the corner." He grumbled sarcastically as he could, and then tugged me again.**

"**No! I mean lets head down the basement and go out the back door then walk around and find the nearest inn, I'd be nuts if I wanted to stay here are you blind!" I whispered as madly as I could. Then I got up slowly pretending to be drunk the made my way slowly to the basement stairs dangerously close to the six soldiers in iron boots. I hoped that Renor would catch on, because the instant I took the last step to the basement floor I booked it to the door not caring what I knocked over. And from the clanging and clashing I heard behind me as I leapt out of the door, I knew Renor got the message. Run for it and hope to the god that you make it away alive. I take this quite seriously, I think I about ran myself into the ground and collapsed by a tree huffing and heaving for breath when I saw Renor trudging up the snowy hill. How far had I run? The tavern was a speck on the now rising sun and I laughed my ass off and my stomach hurt like hell, but who cares it felt like the old days and I was hysterical.**

"Zuko**, FUCK YOU! You're my best bud….and you can obviously make….a great…..get away considering I just ran about a mile and that DOESN'T INCLUDE FREEZING MY ASS OFF IN THE DAMN SNOW COVERED MOUNTAINS!" Renor was pissed but soon sat down and started laughing too. **


	2. Chapter 2

**As can be seen I'm getting into more traditional but keeping my unique style there.**

**~Chapter Two~ ~The Past Reborn~**

**~Recommended Misc.~ - Skyrim Soundtrack Dusk**

**I woke to a sore back and dead legs, and looked out to see the tavern we escaped last night like an ant in the distance. I felt a pang of cold in my legs but I ignored it and threw my head back. I hit that tree trunk hard, and it hurt like a bitch. Then of course the snow on the branches fell on my head and I only then realized my whole lower body was covered in snow. I scrambled up and amidst my flailing and attempt to get the snow off I tripped over something hard and heard a muffled oomph as I picked myself up and spit out snow and rocks. I walked over to the mound, which was Renor, and kicked him right in the nuts. **

"**God Dammit Zuko, really man, real classy!" he yelped in pain.**

"**Haha, served you right, you tripped me." I couldn't help but laugh at his ridiculous position, curled in a tight ball swearing every word you could think of.**

**After about a minute of waiting Renor finally stood and looked out towards the tavern. **

"**We are never gonna be welcome there again, eh partner?" he chuckled and wiped his face with his sleeve and began to trek down the mountain side. I however took in the scenery for a second. This was what it was supposed to look like. The snow covered mountains with sweet scented pines that were emerald green and the blue grey mountains in the background. The sun looked like it was sitting on the peak of the center mountain. Its reflection of the wide river behind the tavern that surely led to another town, and where there's a town there's food and shelter. This motivated me to make my way down just before Renor yelled up at me. The stones were slippery so it was hard to get a good grip, what I would do to have a certain waterbender melt this right now. My firebending wouldn't be hot enough in this cold climate. I never really thought of Katara as useful but now I really regret not having the gang come with me. I missed them, even though I had spent a year without the fuzzy giant and the airbender, that stubborn little earthbender, and even the battle smart and life stupid Sokka. I almost called out for Appa, but I knew I would probably never see the white beast again. I know I have Renor an old friend from the Academy, but I don't have the same brotherly bond or passionate care for him as I did with them. I slipped down the last few ledges and was glad to feel solid earth beneath my boots. **

"**Congratulations I'm 100 years old!" Renor muttered and turned to walk to the main path.**

"**Sorry, I kinda got lost in my own mind." I replied distantly**

"**Well seems like your still lost, do you want me to go on ahead and meet you at the next town so I can set up travel plans while you figure out whats bothering you? Because im not waiting up for you if your gonna stand there and look at the clouds for help, Haha." Though he sounded cold hearted he meant well.**

"**Im coming Renor, and I don't doubt you'd leave me behind." I said sharply. **

"**Gee, man that hurts deep, Haha lets move out!" He said softly.**

**The rest of our walk was silent. My thoughts kept wandering to the gang, I wonder where they are now, are their lives just as screwed up as mine. What if I found one of them, then maybe we could put the gang back together like the old days. Ever since the attack on the palace and the overthrowing of the government everyone split and at the time it made sense, but now it just seems stupid and I'm lonely. And this time it's worse than when I left my uncle and met that young boy, its like my family was taken away all over again. Then I heard the river pounding as it cascaded through the mountain pass, I got an idea. **

"**Hey Renor! Lets follow the river down, there's bound to be a village or something not hostile and plus we can hunt for salmon!" I yelled to him, he had gotten quite a bit ahead of my slow though walking. **

**His figure turned, "Yeah sure that sounds like an actually better idea, you used your brain good job Zuzu!" He said sarcastically.**

"**Dude, seriously don't call me that! And yes I am rather smart eh? Now lets move don't wanna get caught up with any gaurds on the main road." I yelled to him as he jogged back to where I stood. **

**Renor had no idea of my real intentions but that didn't matter, only getting the gang back together was important now. I remember one specific incident two years back with a waterbender caught by the water. I'm glad I won't run into any pirates anytime soon, knock on wood, I hate pirates. I walked faster with my new enthusiasm and determination, it felt like the old days even more just without the burdens of honor and well I guess the war is still a burden. **

**Renor tried getting me to talk but, I was too focused on searching the whole river even if I had to go down to the farthest city on the map, or that horrible town with the fortune teller, I'd find that waterbender, and she'd know exactly where to start looking for Aang and the others. Hopefully her brother will be with her so then we only have to find two. I refused to build camp, I didn't want to stop at all, and by the time I was thinking about sitting down I'd get a new adrenaline rush by looking farther and farther downstream. The water was clear and blue, perfect play water for Katara, I have high hopes to find her on this river or near by it.**

"**Okay enough we've walked for the whole day its way past sundown and I'm exhausted." –I didn't stop for his request_**

"**ZUKO! Sit down and lets start up a camp fire and get some rest!" Renor demanded and I heard his hand flame up with sparks and bad news. The fire ball hit just next to my foot and I stopped walking. **

**I turned to face him, "One more hour and then we will set camp up please I need to keep going and what if we find an inn?" I tried to persuade him again. **

"**No….no…this isn't gonna work, you've got a different goal, even though I haven't known you most of your life I still know you Zuko, You keep walking and the next inn you hit send me a messenger hawk, I'm heading off to the capital." Renor sounded sad but confident. **

"**What! Your leaving me alone out here, please just one more hour!" I begged. Man I'm out of character today, but I'm so desperate.**

"**Yeah, Zuko our destinies didn't mix on accident, you found a new path through me and now its time for me to head my own way, I hope to see you soon but for now Goodbye and safe travels." **

**I watched him walk away until his shadow disappeared in the night. I looked to the stars, it was a full moon, and the purple black sky seemed endless. My feet took me forward and I continued to follow along side the rumbling river. I was restless and dead tired at the same time. But, I kept on and walked into the night. The distant sound of wolf howls could be heard echoing against the cliffs. The occasional sound of salmon jumping upstream or rocks being pulled in with a splash was the only way I knew I was still by the river. Then all things sounded fainter and I strained to hear the sounds of the river and stopped to listen, and then dizziness started and all was black, I didn't even feel myself hit the riverbed or get tugged downstream.**

**Cold, wet, and sore I woke and felt a cloth towel on my forehead and it was covering my eyes because all I saw was a ragged tan cloth. I moved my fingers and felt soft blankets. I jerked up and the cloth fell off my eyes and landed in my lap. The water soaking through my shirt, caused me shivers. I heard something clash, and I looked around. I was outside but inside, a tent? I looked up and saw a branch held up animal hides and sun was streaming in through the cracks. I heard shuffling outside, then the tent flap opened. The sudden brightness blinded me I saw an outline of a person and squinted but it didn't help. The flap shut and I felt delicate hands push me back down. I opened my eyes fully, I saw the necklace, I almost jumped for joy. **

"**Ka…Katara? Is that really you?" I asked in a husky morning voice.**

"**Yes, its me now go back to sleep." Her voice was enough to put me to sleep but I refused I sat up again and stared her down. The face had grown prettier and her hair even longer, she wore darker blue robes and had the same creamy tanned skin as I remember. **

"**I need to talk to you." I demanded**

"**Ok fine, but then you are sleeping." She gave in.**

"**Are you alone and where are we, is Sokka with you, what happened to me?" I asked in a rush.**

"**Yes I'm alone well now that you're here no and, Sokka um well I don't know what happened to him, he said he was going back to our sister tribe but her never sent a messenger hawk like he promised. And I found you drifting down the river right side up thank god, you were out so I dragged you up here and well you've been out for a day." She managed to choke out after the mention of Sokka. I had a bad feeling that Sokka would never be sending that letter, this damn war was nothing but brutality and pain. I lay back down and soon felt her face in my chest with tears soaking my shirt. I brought an arm around her and fell asleep with her sitting bended over on my left. It was a bumpy start and things wouldn't be the same without Sokka, but we had to find the others and maybe Sokka hadn't left us quite yet, maybe he just never made it to the city, like I will never make it to the inn, to send a letter to Renor. I hope he's okay and finds the capital soon enough.**

"**Goodluck my old friend, you were right I have a new destiny now." I whispered to myself.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this one is a bit shorter it's kind of an in-between chapter. But ideas are still welcome as well as critiques.**

**~Chapter Three~ **

**~Distant Memories and Long Lost Relationships~**

**~Recommended Misc. ~ - Skyrim Soundtrack Dawn**

**It's was still dark when I woke and the sleeping waterbender had probably cried herself to sleep since she still lay on my chest, unless she doesn't completely hate me. I shifted myself to a sitting position and realized the soreness and pain in my legs and back was gone. **

"**Thank you Katara." I whispered to her sleeping form. I flinched when I heard her reply. **

"**Your Welcome Zuko." She whispered back in a soft but surprisingly not motherly tone.**

"**Why are we whispering? And how long have you been awake?" I whispered to her.**

"**Because you are, haha. And I've been up since you sat up." She spoke louder.**

"**When should we start looking for the rest?" I knew she would know whom I'm referring to.**

**She sat up with a concerned look on her face, and her eyes looked clouded. **

"**Zuko, It's never going to happen, ever since we split Aang has gone back to the air temples and secluded himself inside and I have know idea where Toph is, she could've built a whole underground city by now." She brushed away my dark hair and checked my forehead temperature. **

"**Katara, please help me do this, I hate being alone now." I begged quietly.**

"**Zuko." Her voice seemed painful.**

"**What? Please Katara you're the only thing I've got, they murdered my uncle in a riot and my old life is unreachable." **

**She sat and looked straight at my gold eyes, her hand slipped from my forehead to my forearm. The she hugged me, I felt safe with her support, but I needed her 100% commitment.**

"**Zuko, okay I'll help you bring back a lost cause but if we haven't found anyone by the end of three months then I'm going to head back to my homeland and take care of everyone, including my Gran Gran." **

**Her hope was diminishing and I could see her blue eyes no longer sparkled with emotion. I now began to doubt the idea as well. She did give me three months, but I wanted to find Sokka first. He would surely be the key to bringing the old Katara back. But on the other hand she had an idea where Aang was, but then I remembered that you needed a sky bison to reach the air temples and an airbender to open them. Finding Sokka was now my goal, and I needed to find him fast.**

**Katara had left my tent about an hour ago and I could smell something cooking outside. I got up and ducked out of my tent, I stretched and walked over to the fire pit where an iron pot hung over a small flame. I fed the fire more and was instantly gratified by the girl in blue stirring the liquid. I sat down on a mat that was laid out near it and looked to the sky, wishing, dreaming, and hoping that Aang and Appa would show up. I had forgotten how fast we actually traveled on the beast. It's been too long and I'm done playing the part of a lost man with no future, I used to be the Fire Prince for crying out loud. **

"**Hey Katara, what have you been traveling on? An ostrich horse?" I said looking around to see a dense forest of pine and other big tree I couldn't recognize at the moment. **

"**No my two legs have been the only things." She said with a sigh.**

"**How did you carry all this stuff around?" I looked at the pot to the two tents and sleeping bags and other things.**

"**Well I had transportation but, it left at the beginning on this year, I've been grounded for a long time now." She looked up from her cooking with a half smile and handed me a steaming bowl. **

**This was going to be harder than I thought. Playing with the fire in the pit gave me entertainment for about thirty seconds, and it was getting colder as the sun began to set. And when I saw the dark clouds descending over the mountains I almost cried. We couldn't get through a snowstorm like that with this raggedy campsite. **

"**Katara do you see that?" I muttered nervously.**

"**Yeah, no worries I've been through worse." She smiled at me and sat down to sew something up. It looked like one of Sokka's old shirts. **

"**Hey not to open more fresh wounds, but uh, how long ago did Sokka leave?" I regret saying it but the answer was vital.**

"**About a month ago, its more than half the time needed to get to our sister tribe from here." She stopped sewing and just stared at her needle as if visualizing her brother walking to his sister tribe.**

**This gave me new hope, Sokka could still be alive, if Katara's been going through snow storms maybe having to take shelter has slowed him down quite a bit. **

"**Sokka, I'm coming buddy." I said out loud. Katara's head jerked up and it's the first time I've seen emotion in those blue eyes. I was slowly but surely bringing the old Katara back, and hope glittered across her blue irises. Maybe things were not as bad. **


End file.
